I will always be there for you !
by ChicagoPDfr
Summary: "La vie est courte. Rendez-la superbe. Ne laissez rien vous abattre."
1. Chapter 1

**…**

 **I will always be there for you !**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Point de vue de Jay Halstead**

Nous sommes tous à nos bureaux entrain de faire la paperasse des précédentes affaires, quand le sergent Voight sort de son bureau et demande où est Erin. Il me regarde afin pour savoir si j'avais des informations sur l'absence de mon équipière.

\- Halstead tu sais où est passé Erin ? Elle a 3 heures de retard - déclara Voight

\- Jay : j'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais elle ne répond pas à mes messages ni à mes appels

\- Voight : très bien va chez elle avec Antonio

Je prends ma veste et on part tout le deux jusqu'à l'appartement de Erin. Bizarrement sa voiture est devant l'immeuble, je commence à m'inquiéter. Antonio me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, elle est peut-être malade et ne peut pas répondre au téléphone.

Nous montons les escaliers quatre par quatre, une fois devant la porte je sors le double de clés que m'avait donné Erin. Antonio sourit en les voyant puis nous rentrons chez elle.

On n'entend aucun bruit, on crie alors son prénom.

\- Jay : Erin ! tu es là ? c'est Jay et Antonio

Aucune réponse, on commence à s'inquiéter et on vérifie toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Jusqu'au moment où on entend quelqu'un vomir.

Sans plus attendre je cours jusqu'à la salle de bain suivi d'Antonio.

J'ouvre la porte et vois Erin de dos en train de vomir.

Je m'approche d'elle de façon à tenir ses cheveux, elle sursaute face à ce contact.

\- Jay : Erin c'est moi, ne t'inquiète pas je suis avec Antonio qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade?

Je vois bien qu'elle essaie de me répondre, mais elle n'y arrive pas et continue à vomir. Une fois qu'elle a fini, je prends son visage de façon à voir si elle n'a pas de fièvre.

Mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à voir ses yeux complément défoncés. Elle est droguée ! bizarre, car elle m'avait dit lors d'une de nos soirées que c'était du passé.

\- Jay : Erin regarde-moi ! Erin regarde-moi ! elle a les yeux qui commençaient à rouler dans tous les sens et se remit à vomir

\- Antonio : Jay, elle est malade ?

\- Jay : Non ! elle est droguée

\- Antonio : tu es sûr de toi, car y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'a plus touché à ça

Pendant que l'on discutait pour savoir comment elle en était arrivée là, Erin continuait à vomir et je lui tenais les cheveux. Mais deux minutes plus tard, elle commençaient à convulser.

\- Jay : Antonio appel les secours y a un problème !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Antonio appel les secours, en attendant qu'elle arrive Antonio était parti chercher une bassine et je mis Erin dans sa baignoire remplie d'eau froide pour atténuer les effets de la drogue.

\- Jay : Erin tout va bien se passer, les secours arrivent ne t'inquiète pas je reste avec toi.

Je lui parle afin qu'elle reste consciente. Elle me prend la main et ne lâche pas jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive. Je vois Gaby et Sylvie arriver dans la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Jay ? me lance Gaby

\- Jay : Je pense qu'elle est droguée, elle vomie depuis que l'on est arrivé et ses yeux commençaient à rouler et elle a convulsé

Gaby me dis alors de reculer et qu'elle prend la relève, mais Erin ne lâche pas ma main.

\- Jay : Erin tu doit me lâcher la main, je reste à côté de toi, mais il faut absolument que Gaby t'ausculte.

Erin essaie de me regarder et lâcha ma main, mais continue à regarder dans ma direction afin de se rassurer que je ne la laisse pas toute seule.

Pendant ce temps Gaby et Sylvie, lui injecte de quoi lui éviter une overdose puis on les aide à mettre Erin sur le brancard.

\- Gaby : Jay tu montes avec nous

Je retourne alors vers Antonio qui acquiesce, mais avant de monter dans l'ambulance pour rejoindre Erin je lui fais signe d'appeler Voight pour le prévenir.

\- Je t'appelle quand j'ai des nouvelles, je vais rester à l'hôpital, mais tu m'appelles si vraiment vous avez besoin de moi au district - j'informe Antonio

Je suis dans l'ambulance au côté d'Erin, Gaby lui pose un masque à oxygène pour l'aider à respirer, car entre temps sa respiration n'était pas au top.

Quand je sens une main se poser sur mon bras pendant que parlais avec Gaby sur quelle drogue avait-elle pu prendre.

Je relève la tête et aperçois Erin qui me regardait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas - lui dis je

\- Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule, tu es ma partenaire - je lui fis un sourire

Une fois arrivée au Chicago Med, c'est mon frère qui ouvre les portes de l'ambulance. Je l'aide à descendre le brancard pendant que Gaby lui énumère toutes les informations dont il avait besoin.

Je les suivais jusqu'à ce qu'il me dit que je pouvais pas aller plus loin que ces portes, mais je lui montre la main d'Erin qui ne voulait pas me lâcher.

\- Il faut que tu le lâches Erin ! Il n'a pas le droit de dépasser ces portes - explique Will

On voit tous les deux Erin qui panique et commence à faire une crise de panique, je décide de prendre les choses en main.

\- Erin, tu es entre de bonnes mains avec mon frère ! J'attends ton retour partenaire - je lui explique tout en caressant son visage ce qui la calma un petit peu.

A cet instant, je fais un signe à Will qu'il peut amener Erin se faire soigner et que je l'attends dans la salle d'attente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Point de vue de Jay Halstead**

Je suis installé dans la salle d'attente depuis un peu moins d'une heure, j'en peux plus d'attendre. Je me demande pourquoi ça prend autant de temps et pourquoi personne vient me voir pour me donner des nouvelles.

Quelqu'un m'interrompe dans mes pensées, je relève la tête et j'aperçois Nathalie qui me tend un café. Je la remercie de ce geste et elle vient s'installer à côté de moi.

Je pense qu'elle sort avec mon frère, mais lui le nie totalement même si je ne le crois absolument pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est entre de bonne main avec Will - me dit Nathalie

J'acquiesce même si nerveusement je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser au pire

\- Maggie, m'a dit que Will était en train de l'opérer et lui avait fait passer des tests pour savoir quelle drogue elle avait prise`

\- Tu sais quelle drogue elle a pris ? je demande rapidement à Nathalie

\- Non je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu Will depuis qu'il est monté. Je vais attendre avec toi pour pas que tu restes tout seul Jay, elle va s'en sortir ! elle est forte Erin

\- Merci - je lui soupire avec toute la sincérité que j'ai envers elle

On parle de la vie en général et on parle de son fils Owen, elle m'explique qu'il grandit très vite et me montre des photos.

Quand je vois mon frère arrivé, mais à la tête qu'il a, je prends peur. Je connais très bien cette tête, je fais exactement la même quand je dois annoncer la mort de quelqu'un ou des faits assez graves aux familles de victimes.

Il me fait signe de le suivre dans son bureau et me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je m'assois.

 **Point de vue de Will**

Je ne sais pas comment expliquer l'état dans lequel se trouve Erin, je sais qu'il y a une certaine alchimie entre les deux et qu'ils sont bien plus que de simple partenaires.

\- Écoute Jay, Erin n'est pas au top de sa forme et sa convalescence va être très longue - je soupire lentement à mon petit frère

Il me regarde avec ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension

\- Elle s'est droguée avec quoi ? …

\- je coupe la parole à mon frère tout de suite - elle ne sait pas droguée Jay, on l'a drogué !

\- Quoi ? - me dit- il avec de grand yeux

\- Jay écoute on a retrouvé du GHB dans l'organisme d'Erin et tu sais autant que moi que ce n'est pas de la drogue que l'on prend par plaisir ! tu sais si elle est sortie hier ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait boire un verre pour s'aérer la tête, mais je ne sais pas avec qui Will. Elle ne m'a rien dit de plus ! Je pensais qu'elle voyait quelqu'un pour être franc avec toi  
Il n'y a pas que ça Jay … - je lui dis avec un ton hésitant

Il me fait comprendre que je pouvais tout lui dire.

\- J'ai dû l'opérer car on lui entaillé le ventre pour je ne sais quelle raison que tu vas finir par trouver et elle a pleins d'hématomes sur le corps. Je pense qu'on l'a passée à tabac pour être franc, car elle a dû se débattre …

\- Comment ça se débattre ? Will dit moi ce qu'il se passe à fin ! s'énerva mon petit frère

\- Je sais que cela ne va pas être facile à entendre Jay, mais Erin a été violemment agressée sexuellement parlant

\- Quoi ? tu rigoles Will ! soupire mon frère d'énervement, tout en se relevant de sa chaise

\- Ecoute Jay, il va falloir être calme avec Erin et surtout présent pour elle plus que tu ne l'es habituellement. Elle va avoir besoin de soutien et non forcement de la pitié, car tu le sais comme moi qu'elle ne tiendra pas le coup sinon et surtout elle finira par se replier sur elle-même et en parler avec personne. Il faut que tu préviennes Voight pour retrouver au plus vite celui qui lui a fait ça.

\- Tu as fait une analyse ADN pour savoir qu'il lui a fait ça - me demande mon petit frère

J'apprêtais répondre à mon frère, mais je suis coupé par Nathalie qui rentre dans le bureau comme une furie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Point de vue de Nathalie**

Je passe devant la chambre d'Erin où je l'entends crier au secours et surtout le nom de Jay. J'entre alors dans la chambre et je lui explique qu'elle est à l'hôpital et qu'elle n'a rien à craindre.

Mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'elle n'est pas rassurée et continue à appeler Jay.

Elle commence à faire une crise de panique, les infirmières arrivent en courant dans la chambre et me demande quoi faire.

Je leur dis de lui parler pendant que je vais chercher son médecin qui par la même occasion était avec son frère.

J'entre alors comme une furie dans le bureau où Will me regarde avec incompréhension et surtout Jay.

\- Will il faut que tu viennes immédiatement c'est Erin, elle fait une crise de panique. J'ai peur que cela empire et elle demande à voir Jay. Will n'attend pas une seconde et se lève de sa chambre et on court avec son frère derrière lui jusqu'à la chambre d'Erin.

\- Will il faut faire quelque chose - je lui soupire calmement

\- Nathalie, le problème c'est qu'on ne peut rien lui injecter avec la drogue qu'elle a encore dans l'organisme. Il n'y aura aucun effet même avec un sédatif - m'explique Will

On est devant Erin qui appelle Jay sans arrêt avec désespoir. Rien que de la voir dans cet état est insupportable. Je me tourne vers Jay qui est choqué de la voir dans cet état.

\- Jay ! Jay ! - crie Will pour sortir son frère de ses esprits. Il faut que tu te places devant les yeux de Erin et que tu lui parles, tu es le seul à pouvoir la calmer.

\- D'accord - répond Jay encore sous le choc

Jay se place à côté d'Erin et commence à lui parler et lui dire que tout va bien, elle est à l'hôpital et qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver et surtout qu'il reste avec elle.

Avec Will on constate qu'il réussit à la calmer, car son rythme cardiaque et sa tension baisse au fur et à mesure de ces paroles.

Erin tient la main de Jay et la serre de toutes ses forces, malgré le peu qu'elle a du fait de la drogue qu'elle a dans son organisme.

Elle finie par s'endormir tout en tenant la main de Jay. Will est revenu avec un fauteuil pour Jay, car lui non plus ne voulait pas la lâcher au cas où elle refaisait une crise de panique.

 **Point de vue de Jay**

Je m'assois sur le fauteuil que vient d'apporter mon frère et je me tourne vers eux sans pour autant lâcher la main d'Erin.

\- Ecoute il faut que tu appelles Voight pour le prévenir - me soupire Will

\- Je veux pas la laisser toute seule, tu as vu ce que ça a donné

\- Je sais, mais elle dort profondément donc appel Antonio ou Voight et préviens les. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai fait passer les examens d'Erin en priorité au laboratoire - me conseilla mon frère qui avait posé une main sur mon épaule et aussi Nathalie en signe de soutien

Je décide alors de prendre mon téléphone et d'appeler Antonio qui sera le mieux à réagir face à cette nouvelle que Voight.

\- Dawson !

\- Antonio c'est Jay, je t'appelle pour donner des nouvelles d'Erin. Est-ce que tu es en haut parleur ?

\- non pourquoi, il faut que le mets ? - me demande - t- il

\- non surtout pas et éloigne toi du bureau, car ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile

\- Dis-moi tout Jay, tu m'inquiètes ! Je suis dans la salle de pause - s'impatienta le portoricain

\- Ecoutes, Erin a été droguée au GHB et a des hématomes sur tout le corps. Je te fais confiance Antonio tu le sais

\- Oui tu peux me faire confiance mon pote, mais au son de ta voix je sais qu'il y a autre chose

\- Tout à fait, ce que je vais te dire tout de suite tu peux le dire qu'Alvin en premier lieu et à Voight après, car j'ai peur de sa réaction

\- D'accord ! me répondit tout simplement Antonio

\- Erin a une entaille sur le bas du ventre et les hématomes qu'elle a sur le corps est dû au fait qu'elle s'est débattue. Antonio, on l'a violée très violemment - je lui dis avec une voix cassée

Il met du temps à répondre qu'il s'occupait de prévenir Voight et Alvin et qu'il allait seulement dire au reste de l'équipe qu'on avait droguée et battue Erin, car le reste ne les concerner pas. Je pose mon téléphone après cet appel et je caresse le visage de ma partenaire qui dort paisiblement, mais jusqu'à quand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Point de vue d'Antonio Dawson**

Je suis encore choqué de la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Jay. Je suis assis et je réfléchis à la manière dont je vais annoncer ça à l'équipe, mais surtout au sergent Voight qui considère Erin comme sa propre fille. Je décide de retourner dans l'autre pièce où tout le monde attend à leurs bureaux au bout de 5 minutes.

A peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte que mon sergent me demande des nouvelles d'Erin.

\- Je viens d'avoir Jay au téléphone, pour l'instant Erin dort. D'après les analyses que Will a faites, Erin a été droguée hier soir au GHB et a été battue - j'explique à l'ensemble de l'équipe

Je vois le sergent voight partir pour s'enfermer dans son bureau, on peut le voir prendre son visage entre ses mains.

Je fais signe à Alvin de me rejoindre dans le bureau du sergent, car je dois leur parler. Ce dernier me rejoint dans le bureau et ferme la porte.

\- Sergent, Alvin, je dois vous parler. Je n'ai pas pu tout dire devant l'équipe, car je ne veux pas qu'il l'a regarde bizarrement quand elle va revenir et Jay est d'accord avec cette décision. Voilà ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais Erin a été opérée, car a une grande entaille en bas du ventre apparemment elle était assez profonde d'après le frère de Jay.

Je vois l'inquiétude dans les yeux de mon sergent et Alvin qui s'assoit. Ils ont compris que ce n'était pas tout.

\- Jay m'a aussi dit que son frère avait d'autre prélèvement sur Erin pour savoir qui l'avait droguée, mais aussi violée.

Je vois Alvin et voight me regarder avec de grands yeux surpris et pleins d'inquiétude

\- Jay m'a dit qu'il s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir venir au poste, mais Erin je ne veux pas le lâcher sinon elle fait des crises de paniques

\- Appel le et dit lui de rester auprès d'elle, que l'on s'occupe de trouver cet ordure et surtout il nous appelle si il y a du changement - me lance mon sergent tout en se levant pour rejoindre nos bureaux

Après avoir appelé Jay, je retourne à mon bureau où le sergent explique aux autres qu'il faut trouver la personne qui a drogué Erin et lui faire payer de s'en être pris à un flic.

\- Regarder ceux qui sont sortis récemment de prison, demander à vos indics, tout ce que vous pouvez trouver peut importe la manière, mais on ne s'en prend pas à mon équipe. On va lui faire payer, vous avez ma parole - explique le sergent en colère

\- Mouse tu fais tout ce que tu peux même s'il faut en mandat, j'en prends la responsabilité en tant que sergent.

Je n'ai jamais vu Voight autant en colère depuis que j'ai rejoint le district 21.

 **Point vue de Hank Voight**

Je repars vers mon bureau afin de prendre mon manteau, je dois aller voir ma fille et savoir qui lui a fait ça. Je dois savoir qui est l'ordure !

Je me dépêche de prendre ma voiture et rejoindre l'hôpital. Une fois dedans, je croise le docteur Will Halstead et demande où se trouve la chambre d'Erin. Il m'indique la chambre 22.

Je me retrouve devant cette porte et j'hésite à entrer par peur de la voir sans défense.

Je souffle un grand coup et toc légèrement la porte pour faire part de mon arrivée.

J'ouvre la porte et découvre Halstead assit sur un fauteuil à côté du lit de ma fille qui est en train de dormir tout en tenant sa main. Ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état.

\- Halstead comment va-t-elle ? Je chuchote au détective pour pas réveiller ma fille, car elle a grandement besoin de dormir et surtout de récupérer des forces

\- Sergent, elle est encore choquée et fait des cauchemars depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

\- Elle t'a parlé de la personne qui a pu lui faire subir toutes ces atrocités ?

\- Non, je lui ai demandé une seule fois et cela a finit en crise de panique - m'explique Halstead sans quitter Erin des yeux

Je comprends à cet instant qu'il tient vraiment à elle et que je n'avais pas eu tord de les mettre partenaires, car je sais qu'il protégera toujours Erin avant lui.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ces examens Jay

\- Oui, il faut qu'elle se repose et reste allonger au maximum pour ne pas que sa cicatrice s'ouvre à nouveau. Elle pourra sortir une fois qu'elle sera réveillée …

\- Déjà, mais ils ne la gardent pas plus longtemps avec tout ce qu'elle vient de subir ? - je coupe Jay avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase

\- Oui, Will m'a expliqué que sa situation pouvait s'améliorer en sortant l'hôpital et être entourée de ses proches, ça pourrait l'inciter à nous parler. Il m'a aussi dit que si sa changeait pas dans ce cas-là, elle devait parler à un médecin pour la faire avancer. Ne vous inquiétez pas sergent, je m'occuperais de ma partenaire, je lui ai promis dès le premier jour.

\- Je te crois Halstead, je te fais confiance. Tu la ramènes chez elle et reste près d'elle jusqu'à ce soir, le temps que je finisse le boulot - je lui demande

\- Sergent, elle peut venir chez moi et je peux prendre une semaine de congés pour voir comment ça se passe pour pas laisser toute seule dans cette situation ? - me demande-t-il

\- D'accord, mais attention je t'ai quand même à l'oeil Halstead - je lui dis sérieusement

Il acquiesce, je fis un bisous sur le front d'Erin qui dort toujours et j'explique à Halstead que je dois repartir bosser pour trouver un suspect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Point de vue de Jay Halstead**

Le sergent venait tout juste de partir, quand Erin commença à se réveiller. Elle essaie de se redresser, mais grimaça en se tenant le bas du ventre. Je décide appeler mon frère pour qu'il puisse venir l'examiner.

\- Bouge pas Erin ! Je vais chercher Will pour qu'il regarde à ta cicatrice ! - je lui dis en me rapprochant d'elle, avant de lui faire un bisous sur le front et partir chercher mon frère.

\- Comment vas-tu Erin ? Demande Will

\- Mal, j'ai mal en bas du ventre ! pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? Demande Erin en grimaçant de douleurs

\- Erin, il faut absolument que tu fasses le moins d'effort possible et que tu restes allonger un maximum pour éviter de rouvrir ta cicatrice d'accord ? - Explique calmement mon frère

Erin acquiesce de la tête, mais grimace toujours de douleurs. Je dois dire que cela me fait mal au coeur de la voir souffrir à ce point et de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je déteste être faible face à genre de situation, mais je sais que mon frère est un excellent chirurgien.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal autre part Erin ? Il faut que tu me dises si tu as mal autre part d'accord - dit mon frère tout en prenant la tension d'Erin qui avait tourné sa tête vers la fenêtre.

Elle ne regardait personne dans les yeux à par moi depuis qu'elle est dans cet hôpital

\- Erin il faut que tu lui dises si tu as mal autre part ! Erin regarde-moi ! - je lui chuchote après mettre rapproché d'elle

Elle tourne son visage dans ma direction et je découvre un visage rempli de larmes. Je lui essuie délicatement ses joues et lui repose la question.

 **Point de vue de Erin Lindsay**

Je sens les mains de mon partenaire sur mon visage pour m'essuyer délicatement les larmes qui coulent. Je n'arrive plus à les retenir. J'ai honte de moi et je vois dans ses yeux que je peux lui faire confiance et tout lui dire. Il m'a promis de toujours être là pour moi depuis le premier jour et il restait avec moi depuis que je suis montée dans cette ambulance.

Je lui attrape la main et fait signe de l'autre pour qu'il rapproche son visage, car j'ai honte de le dire devant son frère.

\- J'ai mal plus bas dans le ventre, plus bas et je me sens sale - je lui chuchote de honte tout en pleurant

Je le vois me regarder droit dans les yeux et sentir ses lèvres sur mon front puis il s'éloigne pour sortir de ma chambre avec son frère pour lui confier ce que je viens de lui dire je pense.

Je décide de fermer les yeux dans l'espoir que cette douleur passe, mais rien. Au bout de 10 minutes Jay reviens auprès de moi, s'entend sa présence je décide d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hey, tu es réveillé - me chuchote Jay en caressant mon visage

\- Oui, mais j'ai toujours mal !

\- Je sais Erin, Will m'a dit que cela s'atténuera dans quelques jours. - Jay me parle de façon réconfortante pendant près de 20 minutes.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à manger Erin ? Je lui fis signe que non, je n'ai pas faim

\- Tu sais Erin, il faut que tu manges sinon tiendra pas

\- Je sais, mais j'ai encore mal à ma gorge même pour boire de l'eau.

\- D'accord, tu ne veux pas essayer de la soupe un petit peu ?

J'acquiesce pour lui faire plaisir, car je sais qu'il sera rassuré seulement après que j'aurai avalé quelque chose. Et il part me chercher à manger.

Jay reviens m'apporter une soupe avec une paille pour m'aider à la boire.

 **Point de vue Antonio Dawson**

On n'avance pas dans l'affaire, on ne trouve aucun suspect et ça ça m'énerve. Je décide d'appeler Jay pour avoir des nouvelles d'Erin et surtout savoir si elle a donné des indices.

\- Halstead !

\- Jay c'est Antonio, est-ce qu'Erin a parlé ?

\- Non, mec elle ne parle quasiment pas ou très peu. Elle n'arrive déjà pas à avaler quoi que ce soit et c'est encore difficile pour elle de parler. Et Antonio, vous avancez ?

\- Non, on fait du sur-place depuis le début. On n'arrive pas à trouver un suspect, il faut que tu lui parles pour avoir plus indices.

\- D'accord Antonio, je vais essayer, mais je ne te promet rien !

Je raccroche et retourne dans mes dossiers pour essayer de trouver ne serais ce rien qu'un faible indice.

 **Point de vue de Jay Halstead**

Je viens de raccrocher avec Antonio et je réfléchis maintenant à la manière dont je vais essayer de lui soutirer des indices sur l'ordure qui a pu l'a toucher.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Point de vu de Jay Halstead**

J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit, j'en ai quasiment pas dormis à savoir de quelle manière je vais poser ces questions-là à Erin, mais on a plus le choix.

Je suis sortis de mes pensées par mon frère qui rentre dans la chambre.

\- Salut frérot ! ça va ? Tiens un café, je pense que cela te fera du bien.

\- Salut ! Merci je vais en avoir besoin surtout après cette nuit.

Il me regarde de manière à me faire parler plus.

\- Antonio m'a appelé hier et il veut que je pose des questions à Erin, car ils ont trouvé aucun suspect potentiel.

\- Tu veux mon avis, parle-lui franchement et elle sait qu'elle peut te faire confiance. Dit lui que quoi il arrive tu ne la laisseras pas toute seule. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée après ce qu'elle vient de vivre et c'est normal Jay

\- Je sais Will, mais j'ai peur qu'elle refasse à nouveau une crise de panique.

\- Oui je comprends, mais il faut que tu tâtes le terrain avant d'entrée dans le vif du sujet sinon elle va se braquer et risquer de refaire une crise de panique.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien et s'avance vers elle pour prendre sa tension et vérifier ses constantes. Il me dit que son état s'améliore et qu'elle va pouvoir sortir en début d'après-midi.

Vers 10h, Antonio arrive pour apporter des habits de rechange et prendre des nouvelles d'Erin.

Je pars alors prendre une douche le temps qu'Erin dort, car elle panique lorsqu'elle se ne réveille sans personne à ces côtés surtout sans moi. Je pense que ça la rassure de me savoir à ses côtés. D'après Will, elle voit en moi son sauveur, car je lui ai évité la mort.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, elle commence à émerger et tourne sa tête dans tous les sens afin de voir où je peux me trouver. Me rendant compte de la situation, je rejoins au plus vite son lit pour lui signaler ma présence à ses côtés et lui éviter une hausse de tension.

Elle me fixe droit dans les yeux, je peux constater qu'elle se calme et qu'elle est rassurée au son de respiration.

\- Je suis là Erin, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste aller prendre une douche et me changer - je lui explique en lui caressant les cheveux afin qu'elle continue à se calmer

\- Merci d'être resté à mes côtés Jay

\- Erin comme je te l'ai dit le premier jour I will always be there for you partner. Ça va ? Tu as encore mal quelque part ?

\- Ça va mieux, mais j'ai toujours mal au niveau du bas du ventre …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer et on va tout faire pour te soigner pour que tu reviennes en forme partenaire. Tu veux savoir une bonne nouvelle ?

\- Oui s'il te plais

\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir en début d'après-midi je pense que Will viendra tout vérifier avant que l'on parte.

\- D'accord - me répondit-elle

Je m'assois sur son lit et je continue à lui caresser les cheveux, car je vais aborder le sujet de son agresseur.

\- Erin je sais que cela n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et me faire confiance d'accord ?

Je vois bien qu'elle a compris ce qui aller se passer, car elle a ses yeux qui deviennent brillants.

\- Oui je sais et tu es le seul en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle

\- D'accord, mais il faut que tu me donnes des indices sur l'ordure qui t'a fait ça Er'

Je vois des larmes couler de son visage, ça me brise le coeur de la voir comme ça. Je décide de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter, peut-être qu'elle se sentira mieux pour parler.

\- C'était un homme brun, assez grand …

\- C'est bien Er' vas-y doucement on a le temps, ne t'inquiète pas je reste près de toi - je lui caresse la main pour la calmer

\- il avait une blouse blanche, c'était le mec que l'on suspectait d'avoir tué des filles infirmières et qui laissait du vernis vert sur les scènes de crimes

\- C'est bien Erin, je vais envoyer un SMS à Voight pour lui dire

Elle reste dans mes bras un moment tout en pleurant. Elle finit par s'endormir fin on peut constater qu'elle a un sommeil agité alors je la rassure en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, ce qui a l'air de fonctionner, car cela calme directement.

Erin était réveillée, mais toujours dans mes bras on regarde la télé. Elle semblait paisible malgré le fait qu'elle avait toujours mal au niveau de son ventre, car elle essayer d'être discrète, mais je voyais bien ses grimaces et masser son ventre.

Nathalie et Will viennent d'arriver dans la chambre d'Erin pour nous apporter à manger et voir comment elle aller, finalement ils ont mangés avec nous en voyant que leur présence ne déranger pas Erin. Pendant ce temps, Erin discuter avec Nath de son fils et regardait des photos, je fis signe à Will de me suivre dehors.

\- Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de la faire sortir si tôt Will ? - demande-je inquiet pour Erin

\- Jay, tu la connais ! Plus elle va rester enfermer dans cette chambre plus elle va se renfermer sur elle-même

\- Je sais Will, mais elle souffre encore au niveau de sa cicatrice ! elle va pas pouvoir rester toute seule pendant que je retourne bosser ou Voight.

\- Je vais lui prescrire une crème à mettre sur ses ecchymoses pour la soulager en sachant qu'elle ne veut pas de calment par peur de retomber dans la drogue et il faudra lui changer régulièrement son pansement à peu près toute les quatre heures - m'expliqua mon frère

\- Par contre il faudrait qu'elle fasse un kit de viole, car même si elle a pu dire le nom cela ne sera pas recevable devant une Cour Jay, il faut que tu arrives à la convaincre de le faire pour son bien et avoir justice pour elle mais aussi pour les autres jeunes femmes !

Je soupire tout en passant ma main sur mon front en essayant de trouver une solution.

\- Sinon ça avance avec Nathalie ? - je lance à mon frère

\- Quoi avec Nathalie ? Nous sommes collègues et on s'inquiétés pour Erin, Jay ! Rien à ajouter de plus

Je réponds à mon frère par un sourire et repartis dans la chambre d'Erin avec Will pour retrouver les filles. Je ne crois absolument pas à ce que vient de me dire mon frère. Nathalie et Will allaient repartir travailler quand Erin interpelle Will.

\- Will ! dit-elle en chuchotant

ce dernier se retourne au son de la voix de la jeune femme quand elle lui pose la question avec désespoir.

\- Est-ce-que je peux prendre une douche ?

Je vois mon frère se rapprochait du lit où se tient Erin, elle me prend instinctivement la main comme s'il allait lui faire du mal. Je lui donne un squeeze pour la rassurer et qu'elle ne risquait rien.

 **Point de vue de Will Halstead**

\- Je sais que cela est dur pour toi…

Je regarde mon frère qui comprend directement mon visage et acquiesce pour que ce soit à moi d'en parler à Erin. Mais je vois Nathalie faire un pas à côté de moi et me met la main le bras en faisant signe qu'elle a compris et qu'elle va le faire à ma place.

\- Erin, avant que tu puisses prendre ta douche cela serait bien que tu fasses un kit pour viole pour que cet ordure soit condamné - explique-t-elle avec la grande délicatesse

Erin éclate en sanglot dans les bras de mon frère et acquiesce et pousse un petit d'accord.

\- Nathalie est-ce-que ça peut être toi à la place de Will, car je préférais … - dit elle entre deux sanglot

\- Oui ma belle pas de problème, je vais aller chercher le nécessaire d'accord ?

Erin acquiesce toujours dans les bras de mon frère et on repart travailler avec Nath'.

 **Point de vue de Jay Halstead**

Erin s'est assoupie dans mes bras après tous ces sanglots, je décide temps j'envois un message à Antonio pour savoir s'il avance dans ses recherches.

\- Vous avez trouvés des pistes où trouver Yates !

-Non, mec il faudrait que tu viennes avec Erin si elle peut pour que l'on prenne sa déposition et lui demander si elle se souvient de quelques chose ou un détail qu'il aurait pu nous échapper

\- D'accord Antonio, je vais voir avec elle, mais il faut absolument qu'elle se repose

\- Pas de soucis mec ! on vous attends tout à l'heure alors - me dis par message Antonio

Elle se réveille brusquement en panique, je lui caresse le dos de sa main pour lui rassurer et lui dire qu'elle ne craint rien car elle est à l'hôpital. Nathalie arrive dans la chambre, je sens Erin se tendre dans mes bras, j'essaie de la rassurer en lui caressant le dos avant que je décide de me lever pour laisser place à Nathalie pour qu'elle lui fasse le kit. Je sens une main me retenir le bras ce qui m'empêche d'avancer.

\- Tu peux rester s'il te plait ? Enfin si tu veux bien, je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas Jay - me demanda doucement Erin

\- Je décide de demander à Nathalie si c'est ok et elle acquiesce

\- D'accord je reste si tu le souhaites Erin - je me replace à côté et décide de prendre sa main pour lui donner du courage et surtout lui montrer que je suis avec elle

 **Point de vue de Erin**

\- Ok Erin, est-ce-que tu peux plier tes genoux et les écarter pour moi - elle me lance un sourire pour lui donner du courage, car cette procédure n'a rien d'agréable

Je prends la main de Jay en la serrant tout en faisant ce que Nathalie m'a demandée. Je sais qu'elle va être le plus délicat et indigent possible, car c'est un des meilleurs médecin de l'hôpital et que cette femme est un ange.

Je grimace quand je la sens me faire des prélèvements et place ma tête sur la poitrine de Jay, car je sens les larmes venir en me rappelant ce que j'ai vécu la nuit dernière.

Elle remet mes jambes et le drap quand elle a finit et me demande de prendre certains médicaments, je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit : la pilule du lendemain.

\- Erin tu peux aller prendre une douche maintenant, je vais appeler une infirmière pour t'aider car avec tes ecchymoses et ta cicatrice cela va être compliqué pour toi - me dit Nathalie

\- Non ! je peux le faire toute seule, je ne veux pas quelqu'un me voit s'il te plait Nathalie

\- D'accord mais … - Nathalie allait parler quand Jay la coupe

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais rester derrière la porte si elle a un problème, je l'aiderai ou je viendrai te chercher

Un peu plus tard, Jay me sort des habits qu'on m'a déposés je pense qu'il doit s'agir de Hank, car il est le seul à avoir mes clés avec Jay.

\- Erin tu fais attention, si tu as problème tu m'appelles et je viens t'aider d'accord - me dis Jay quand j'essaie de me lever de mon lit

\- Est ce que tu peux m'amener jusqu'à la salle de bain, car j'arrive pas à me lever ma cicatrice me tire - je lui demande toute gênée

\- Aller je t'emmène à la douche madame ! - me dit-il tout en souriant

Finalement, j'ai dû demander de l'aide à Jay pour me laver, car je n'y arrivais pas et cela me gênais de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un, mais je lui faisais confiance.

 **Point de vue de Jay Halstead**

Erin me demande de lui brosser les cheveux car elle ne peut pas lever les bras avec sa cicatrice quand je lui annonça qu'il fallait passer au poste.

\- Erin, j'ai eu Antonio par message, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que l'on passe au district pour ta déposition

\- Je peux pas la faire par écrit et tu vas la déposer ? j'ai pas envie de voir leur yeux remplis de pitié

\- Erin, il y a que Hank, Alvin et Antonio qui sont au courant de toute l'histoire. Les autres sont seulement au courant que tu as été droguée et battue - lui dit je en m'avançant vers elle

\- D'accord, mais je peux pas la faire par écrit ?

\- Non, Erin car ils ont besoin de te poser encore quelques questions

\- Tu pourras rester avec moi dans la salle, je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule avec quelqu'un autre même si c'est Voight ou Antonio

-Pas de soucis Erin, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour rester avec toi. Mais il faudra que tu leur dise tout ce que tu te souviens même si ça te parait être un détail ridicule.

Elle acquiesça et nous sommes coupés de notre conversation par une infirmière venue pour les soins de ma partenaire :

\- Monsieur, est ce que vous pouvez sortir le temps que je lui fasse ses soins s'il vous plait ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Erin prit la parole à ma place

\- Il peut rester s'il vous plait je veux que ce soit lui qui fasse mes pansements dans les prochains jours, car je suis pas sûr d'y arriver toute seule.

\- D'accord madame si c'est ce que vous souhaiter

Je suis choqué, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me demande de lui faire. Je pensais qu'elle aurait préféré demander à Nathalie de passer lui faire vu que c'est une femme car j'ai bien vu qu'elle était gêner de me demander de l'aide pour sa douche.

J'examine les faits et gestes de l'infirmière pour reproduire les mêmes et surtout de ne pas lui faire de mal en la soignant.

\- Il faudra lui refaire dans 4 heures monsieur - me dit l'infirmière qui c'était tourné vers moi

\- D'accord, on passera prendre le nécessaire à la pharmacie

\- Votre frère m'a dit de vous dire que l'ordonnance était déjà prête à l'accueil et il reste encore quelques papiers à signer et vous pouvez partir

\- Merci madame - dit je à l'infirmière en aidant Erin à remettre son haut qui avait du mal à bouger les bras avec sa cicatrice en bas du ventre qui lui tirer à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait.

Puis nous partons vers l'accueil pour signer les papiers restant et récupérer de quoi faire les pansements puis nous regagnons ma voiture que mon frère m'avait ramener en cas de besoin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Point de vue de Erin Lindsay**

Jay m'aide à monter doucement dans la voiture pour éviter que je tire trop sur ma cicatrice et met ma ceinture afin que je ne fasse aucun mouvement brusque. Je regarde Jay qui le lance un petit sourire parce qu'il peut conduire pour une fois.

\- Ne t'habitue pas trop, je compte bien récupérer ma place avant que tu casses cette voiture ! je lui dis en souriant

Je suis contente qu'il soit resté près de moi pendant tout ce temps à l'hôpital. Je pose ma tête sur la vitre pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au district, j'appréhendais de me retrouver devant tout le monde alors que j'avais qu'une envie qui était de m'allonger sous une couette et de ne plus sortir de là.

Jay se gare devant le district et se tourne vers moi. Je commence à paniquer, mes mains tremblent. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et me dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer au pire, tu vas directement dans la salle de pause et je te rejoins si tu ne veux pas rester avec tout le monde, d'accord ? - me dit- il gentiment

Il m'aide à descendre de la voiture et on se rend dans le district. Le sergent Platt me demande si je vais bien j'acquiesce et j'attends Jay devant la grille, car j'ai peur de monter toute seule. J'entends les voix d'en haut, Ruzzek est encore en train de faire une blague.

Avant d'ouvrir la grille Jay me fait un bisous sur le front pour me donner du courage et nous montons.

Je me dirige directement vers la salle de pause alors que j'entends tout le monde me dire bonjour et me demander si ça va. J'ai envie de pleurer et de partir en courant, mais je l'ai promis à Jay de rester pour faire ma déposition alors je l'attends assise sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejoigne.

 **Point de vue de Jay Halstead**

Je dis bonjour à tout le monde dans l'enclos, tout en voyant Erin se dirigeait vers la salle de pause. Je savais que cela va être compliqué pour elle de faire face à tout le monde après ce qu'elle vient de subir.

\- Désolé les mecs, mais c'est compliqué pour Erin de voir du monde pour l'instant - ils acquiesçaient et je leur demande où est Voight, car je dois lui parler.

\- Il est dans son bureau, il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'il est revenu de l'hôpital - me dis Alvin

\- Ok je vais aller le voir alors, vu qu'il voulait nous voir et est-ce que vous pouvez garder un yeux sur Erin au cas où elle ait besoin ou qu'elle ne sente pas bien les mecs ?

\- Pas de soucis, elle est en sécurité avec nous mec - me répond Antonio

Je me dirige vers le bureau de Hank et j'entre après avoir frappé, car je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de sa part.

\- Voight ? - je le sors de ses pensées

\- Halstead ! Tu es venus avec Erin ?

\- Oui elle est dans la salle de pause, car elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec tout le monde. Elle veut faire sa déposition depuis la salle de pause et m'a demandé si je pouvais rester avec elle.

\- D'accord, tiens les papiers pour sa déposition et j'aurais besoin de toi après si tu pouvais rester là pour nous aider à avancer avec un membre en plus dans l'équipe et un oeil nouveau. On fait du surplace depuis tout à l'heure et l'équipe de New York arrive ce soir pour nous aider à trouver ce fumier.

\- D'accord, il faut voir avec Erin, car elle ne peut pas rester seule à moins qu'elle puisse rester là pendant que l'on bosse

\- Elle peut s'allonger dans mon bureau comme cela elle ne sera pas dérangée si un des gars vient prendre un café dans la salle de pause et elle pourra se reposer.

\- D'accord je vais lui dire tout cela avant qu'elle panique en me voyant pas arriver

\- Merci Halstead ! - me lance un sourire le patron

\- Sergent.

Je me dirige alors vers la salle de pause pour retrouver Erin qui est recroquevillée sur le canapé et sursaute quand j'ouvre la porte.

 **Point de vue d'Erin**

Je me dirige directement vers la salle de pause, car je ne peux pas supporter les regards des gars même si je sais qu'ils ne me veulent aucun mal. J'ai qu'une envie c'est d'en finir et de dormir.

Je me pose sur le canapé en espérant que Jay ne laisse personne rentrer dedans.

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je sursaute et commence à paniquer jusqu'à ce que je puisse voir qu'il s'agit de Jay.

Il dépose les papiers pour ma déposition sur la table, il vient m'aider à me relever quand il me voit faire une grimace. Ma cicatrice me fait tellement de mal que je me demande comment je tiens encore debout.

Je suis en train de faire ma déposition pendant que Jay nous sert un café. Il dépose la tasse et me prend la main pour me donner du courage quand il voit mes larmes coulaient sur le papier tellement c'est dur d'écrire les mots de ce que je viens de vivre.

Tout à coups la porte s'ouvre, je panique, mais Jay ne lâche pas la main et me chuchote de ne pas m'inquiéter, car il s'agit de Hank

\- Erin, tu peux le faire plus tard si c'est vraiment trop dure - me chuchote Hank tout en s'approchant doucement pour pas m'effrayer.

\- Non c'est bon, je veux finir vite pour pouvoir oublier

Je me lève et court dans ses bras, j'ai besoin de sentir la sécurité des bras de Hank que je considère comme mon père.

\- Jay t'a dis que j'avais besoin de lui pour bosser sur l'affaire Erin

\- Non, mais ne me laisser pas toute seule s'il vous plait

\- Tu ne seras pas toute seule, tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Tu peux t'installer dans le canapé de mon bureau pour pas être dérangé

\- D'accord - je lui réponds doucement

\- Mais Erin pour pouvoir avancer une équipe de New York nous vient en aide tu te souviens d'Olivia donc il va falloir que l'on leur dise tout sur l'affaire - je sens le fait qu'il appuie sur le TOUT de l'affaire. Je lui réponds un hochement de la tête, car j'ai conscience qu'ils ne peuvent pas passer à côté d'aucuns indices

Je pars m'allonger sur le canapé du bureau de Hank avec l'aide de Jay.

\- Erin, je dois retourner travailler, mais envoie moi un message si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'accord ? De tout façon je reviens dans une heure pour te faire ton pansement et à mon avis Nadia viendra te voir.

J'hoche la tête - je veux lui demander quelque chose, mais j'ose pas

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose - me dit-il en me m'étant une couverture sur moi pour ne pas que j'ai froid

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ton sweat pour que je puisse dormir avec - je demande timidement.

Il part de la pièce et revient avec

je lui lance un merci tout en portant le sweat prêt de mon nez comme si j'avais besoin de ressentir son parfum pour pouvoir dormir tout en me sentant en sécurité. Avant de fermer les yeux pour y trouver le sommeil que je ne trouverai, je le vois stationné dans l'encadrement de la porte en me regardant.

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je revois les atrocités que ce mec m'a fait subir, je ne peux pas dormir en si je sais que rien ne m'arrivera, car je suis au district et surtout dans le bureau de mon père.

Je suis en train de remémorer ce qui s'est passé hier du moins ce que je peux me souvenir quand je sursaute à cause de l'ouverture de la porte.

\- Erin, ne t'inquiète pas il ne s'agit que de moi - me dit Nadia

Je suis rassurée qu'il ne s'agit pas de quelqu'un d'autre car je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu y faire face. J'essuie les larmes qui ont coulé sur mon visage avant de regarder Nadia qui s'avance doucement de moi. Je vois bien qu'elle essaie d'aller se déplacer doucement afin que je ne panique pas.

\- Comment te sens-tu Er ? Je sais, il s'agit d'une question bête, mais vraiment ? Je me suis inquiétée quand Jay nous a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital et qu'on t'avais droguée et battue.

Je peux voir la peur dans ses yeux, mais elle ne me regarde pas avec de la pitié, car je pense qu'elle a une idée de ce qu'il sait passer face à mon comportement.

\- Tu sais Erin, tu m'as sauvé et je t'en remercie, car je n'ose imaginer comment j'aurai pu finir. Tu peux me parler je suis là et à n'importe quel moment !

Je lui fais un mince sourire pour la remercier et lui fis signe de s'approcher

\- Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi à moins que tu veuilles te rendormir ?

\- Non ! Tu peux rester de tout de façon, je n'arrive pas à dormir, car je me ressasse sans cesse ce qu'il s'est passé hier du moins ce que j'arrives à me souvenir.

Elle me prend la main pour me donner du courage, me faire savoir qu'elle comprend et que je peux lui parler en toute confiance. Je la considère comme la petite soeur que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à surmonter ça Nadia ! Comment on peut vivre après ce qui m'est arrivé ou même trouver une personne de confiance ? Je lui demande, car à ce moment je pense qu'il m'est impossible de surmonter ça.

\- Er' tu n'es pas toute seule, tu as Hank, Jay et moi, mais aussi toute l'équipe même si je sais qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Puis tu ne finiras pas toute seule, car même un aveugle pourrait voir l'amour qu'il y a entre Jay et toi et ne me dit pas qu'il y a juste de l'amitié entre vous parce que personne ne vous croira peut-être Hank parce qu'il ne veut pas le voir, mais vous ne pouvez pas le nier qu'il y a quelque chose de plus fort entre vous.

Je rigole car Antonio m'a déjà faite cette réflexion une fois lorsque l'on était en voiture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Point de vue de Erin Lindsay**

Je finis par m'endormir sur le canapé du bureau de Hank avec Nadia à mes côtés. J'entends deux voix parlées à côté de moi, je finis par ouvrir mes yeux et je découvre que Nadia est toujours là et Jay est debout en face d'elle avec un sac de la pharmacie dans ses mains tout en parlant avec elle.

\- Er' tu es réveillée ! Il faut que je te désinfecte ta cicatrice. Est ce que tu as mal sinon Will m'a donné des médicaments au cas ou ?

J'hoche la tête et je sens Nadia qui se déplace et quitte le bureau de Hank. J'essaye de m'asseoir, mais j'y arrive pas j'ai beaucoup trop mal et il s'aperçoit que je souffre, car il vient m'aider rapidement.

\- Doucement Erin ! Doucement Erin ! Fait attention avec ta cicatrice, elle est encore fragile

\- Ça fait beaucoup trop mal Jay, mais je ne veux pas retomber dans les médicaments ! - j'en pleure tellement je souffre puis, je sens les bras de mon partenaire encercler les épaules.

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et continue à pleurer. Je peux sentir une de ses mains se déplacer dans mon dos pour y faire des cercles, ce qui me détend.

Il m'aide à m'allonger pour pouvoir désinfecter blessure qui va me rappeler toute ma vie ce soir-là.

\- Er' je sais que ce n'est pas agréable si vraiment tu ne te sens pas à l'aise dit-le moi et j'appelle Nathalie pour qu'elle vienne le faire, d'accord ?

\- Non c'est bon Jay ! J'ai confiance en toi et je me sens mieux quand il y a moins de monde possible qui me vois comme ça.

Il me serre la main pour me donner du courage et me demande de lever légèrement mon maillot. Je soupire et je le relève et tourne aussitôt ma tête vers le cousin du canapé pour ne pas croiser son regard que je pense ressemble au dégout.

Il désinfecte avec une telle douceur qu'il me ferait presque oublier dans l'instant ce que j'ai pu vivre hier soir tout en me tenant la main que je serre pour éviter de crier dans le bureau de mon père et être au centre de l'attention de tout le monde dans le district, ce que je déteste par dessus-tout.

Je me rassois et Jay reste un petit moment à côté de moi et je finis par lui demander s'ils ont trouvés des pistes pour retrouver cet enflure de Yates.

\- Er' ! me dit-il en soupirant - concentre-toi sur ta convalescence et nous on s'occupe de cet enflure et de lui faire comprendre qu'on s'en prend pas à notre famille d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête tout en plaçant ma tête sur ses genoux et sentant ses doigts me caresser les cheveux. À cet instant je sens mes yeux devenir de plus en plus lourd.

\- Ne lutte pas Erin, dors je reste un peu avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te sois totalement endormis me dit-il doucement dans mon oreille

Je me sens tellement à l'aise que je m'endors quasiment aussitôt tout en me sentant en sécurité dans ses bras.

 **Point de vue de Jay**

Une fois que je me suis assuré qu'elle dormait à point fermé, je me déplace doucement en-dehors du bureau de mon patron pour retourner au mien.

Lorsque je m'assois, on relève tous la tête en direction des escaliers où on aperçoit Voight en compagnie de l'équipe de New York qui est venue nous prêter main forte. Voight se diriger vers moi pendant que l'équipe salut tout le monde.

\- Elle est comment ? me demande-t-il

\- Elle vient de s'endormir après que je lui ai désinfectée sa plaie, mais elle souffre encore énormément et elle a du mal à s'endormir - je lui dis alors doucement afin que tout le monde n'entende pas notre conversation

 **Point de vue de Hank Voight**

Je demande des nouvelles à Halstead sur l'état de Erin, ça me fait mal de savoir qu'elle souffre autant, car je la considère comme ma fille même si elle n'est pas de mon sang.

\- Ok tout le monde ! Alors, hier un certain Yates a drogué, tabassé Erin avant de partir, mais cela n'est pas tout. Je soupire, car cela met difficile de prononcer ces mots.

Je vois l'attention de mon équipe qui était tournée vers moi et Jay.

\- Voilà, il n'y a pas que ça ! Yates lui a fait une incision sur le bas du ventre d'Erin et la … et la brutalement, sauvagement violée. Je peux voir les points de Jay et d'Antonio devenir blancs.

\- Donc je compte sur vous pour retrouver ce salaud peut importe les manières et on va lui faire savoir comment cela se passe quand on s'attaque à notre famille. Je peux voir toute mon équipe hochant la tête pour me prouver leur accord ainsi que l'équipe de New York avant que le sergent Benson prends la parole pour exposer ce qu'ils ont comme information concernant Yates.

Au bout de trois heures de recherche, toujours rien et tout mon équipe et celle de New York est parti voir le CI sauf Jay donc je décide :

\- Jay ramène Erin chez elle, je t'appel si on a vraiment besoin de toi et j'enverrai Nadia prendre la relève.

Je le vois prendre ses affaires et partir en direction de mon bureau.

 **Point de vue de Erin Lindsay**

\- Er' Er' réveille toi, je te ramène chez moi !

\- Hum hum … je me reveille et voit Jay accroupi devant moi - je t'en supplie ne me ramène pas à mon appartement - dis-je en pleurant

\- D'accord tu vas venir à mon appartement et puis en plus je n'ai pas de marches à monter ça sera mieux pour toi d'accord ? Je vais prévenir Voight de cet arrangement.

Il part prévenir Hank pendant ce temps, je réussie à me lever du canapé et aller jusqu'à la porte avec mon manteau dans mes mains.

Plus tard dans la soirée Erin est allongé sur les genoux de Jay qui lui caresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser au mieux.

\- Comment je vais pouvoir reprendre le boulot et ma vie après ça Jay ? - je pose cette question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je me suis réveillé de l'hôpital.

\- Hey Erin, tu vas réussir je ne connais personne qui est aussi forte que toi d'accord ? Et puis n'oublie pas que tu es entouré de personnes qui t'aiment comme l'équipe, ton père, moi, la caserne et l'équipe de Med.

\- Il n'est pas mon père Jay - je lui dis en le regardant

\- Il rigole et me dis - il n'est pas ton père de sang, mais il se comporte comme un père avec toi et il s'inquiète pour toi Erin donc c'est ton père et il t'a élevé aussi.

\- J'hoche la tête - tu as raison.

 **Point de vue de Jay Halstead**

Erin c'est enfin endormie sur mes genoux, je la transporte dans mon lit pour qu'elle soit mieux quand on frappe à ma porte. C'est Voight je le laisse entrer dans mon appartement.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle a finit par s'endormir, mais elle se pose énormément de questions je pense qu'il serait mieux pour elle qu'elle consulte le Dr Charles, je peux voir avec Will pour un rendez vous si elle est d'accord, car je pense pas qu'il faut la forcer à parler.

\- Tu as raison, je te la confie, je t'appellerai si vraiment on a besoin de toi, mais je pense qu'elle ne voudra pas sortir demain pour venir au district donc c'est le mieux à faire.

\- Je pense, je te préviendrai en cas de problème ou si j'ai besoin de sortir j'appellerai Nadia ou Nathalie - je souris comme un idiot en repensant à ce que venait de dire voight, une sorte de bénédiction cachée pour dire qu'il accepter notre relation

Je pars me coucher dans la chambre d'ami en laissant toute les portes ouvertes afin d'entendre Erin si elle besoin ou si elle fait un cauchemar cette nuit.


End file.
